The Truth About Heaven
by feedthecannibal
Summary: Connor and Murphy were always Shannon's protectors. After a fight, Shannon runs away and doesn't come back. After three years, she turns up at the twin's door needing them more than ever. MurphyxOC
1. Lost And Found

Shannon trudged her way forward until she was resting her whole weight against the door. _Their door. _She had come all this way, but couldn't find the strength to knock. Instead, she just slid down to the floor, causing a slight squeaking sound from her rain soaked clothes. The soreness of her legs seemed to increase, along with the pounding of her head. Finally, she let fatigue drag her into unconsciousness.

The twins walked down the hall toward their apartment while Murphy fished for the keys in his pocket, grumbling the whole time.

"If ye lost those keys, I swear I'm going to kill ye," Connor said.

"I didn't fuckin' lose anythin'," Murphy groaned.

"Well, I don't--" Connor paused in shock, then ran to the crumpled form passed out against their door. "Shannon!"

"What the fuck are...," Murphy looked up, and stopped mid-sentence, suddenly forgetting his keys as he watched Connor pick Shannon up off the ground. It had been three years since he'd seen Shannon, but she hadn't changed at all.

"Come on, Murph! The keys!" Murphy did as he was told, and quickly found the keys. He didn't hesitate to shove them in the lock and fling the door open. Connor hurried inside and gently set Shannon down on his bed. He lightly shook her, trying to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a small smile.

"This is a lovely dream," she whispered, straining to keep her eyes open.

"Yer not dreamin' girlie," he replied, stroking her hair. Murphy just sat back and watched, remembering the last time he had seen the tiny red head. The day she disappeared. _Out of anger, he had told her to leave, and she did. Then, he was angry that she didn't come back._

"I think yer right," she rasped, letting her eyes close again. "It still hurts." Connor stood up, and looked at Murphy.

"She's drenched. Get 'er changed, and comfortable. I'll see if we have somethin' to eat."

"Why me?" Murphy grumbled.

"It's nothin' new, Murphy. Get the fuck over yerself already." Murphy gave his brother a glare, but did as he was told. He grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of his boxers, then knelt down at her side. He studied her black eye as he gently began to remove her clothes. Murphy suddenly became angry as he took in the rest of the bruises on her body. There were finger marks on her neck, purple spots varying in size all over her chest, ribs, and back, and her legs were also bruised, mostly on her inner thighs. He saw the fingers marks on her legs as well, making him cringe. Her ankle was red and swollen. He wrapped Shannon up in a blanket and crept away to Connor to inform him of her injuries.

"I'm goin' to murder whoever fuckin' did this," Connor fumed, thinking about whoever harmed his friend. The three had grown up together. He and Murphy had protected her all her life. Seeing her wounds gave them an odd sense that they had failed her.

"Let 'er rest now. We'll begin the murderin' tomorrow," Murphy said with a sigh, running his hand through his black hair. _He meant what he said. He was going to gut the person who hurt Shannon._

* * *

My first that I actually feel like publishing. Be gentle. xD


	2. Home

A few hours later, Shannon was shaken awake by Connor. She immediately latched onto him, trying to steady her breathing. He held her tightly and slowly rocked her back and forth, attempting to calm her.

"It's alright. You're safe now," he whispered. "It was just a nightmare."

"He'll find me," she cried. "He'll find me. He'll find me." Murphy stood a few feet away, not knowing what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but at the same time was still angry with her for running away and disappearing without a trace. She hadn't even bothered to call.

"Who? Who did this to ye?" Connor questioned, pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eyes. She fiercely shook her head, and brought her knees to her chest.

"I shouldn't have come here. He'll kill me. He'll kill us all." She was rambling now. "...have to go back...should go back....angry, he'll be so angry."

"Yer not goin' anywhere, Shannon. Yer staying right here with us."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come...I shouldn't--"

"Calm down. It'll be alright. Lay down. Ye need more rest." He lightly pressed her back to the mattress and covered her with the blanket. Almost immediately, she fell asleep.

"Who the fuck could have 'er so scared?" Murphy sighed, sitting down at the small, round table. Connor sat down on the opposite chair, still watching her as if someone would steal her away when he wasn't looking.

"I don't know, but we'll have to keep an eye on 'er. She was mumblin' 'bout goin' back to wherever _he _is," Connor replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Over my dead body," Murphy muttered.

It was dark out by the time Shannon woke up on her own. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. Murphy and Connor were at the table, playing cards, in deep conversation. _It wasn't a dream. She was home. _Then, she noticed she had been changed into nothing but a tshirt and boxers. Blood flooded to her cheeks in embarrassment, knowing that whoever had changed her had seen Nikolai's handiwork. Her stomach grumbled, catching the twins attention. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten.

"Evenin' Angel," Connor smiled.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "I'm hungry."

"Still the same ol' Shannon except ye talk funny now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your accent...it's different."

"Oh...," Shannon nodded, looking down at her hands, "I haven't spoken much English in a while."

"What language have ye been speaking?" Murphy asked, curious.

"Mostly Russian," she shrugged. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Connor broke it.

"Well, we're goin' to make ye somethin' to eat, and then ye can tell us everythin'," he said simply. She slowly nodded.

As they ate, the twins filled her in on all the little things she'd missed. She laughed at the constant bickering over who was telling the events the right way. It was as if she'd never left. When they finished their pizza, which Murphy ordered after realizing they had nothing edible in the house, everything got serious.

"Yer turn," Connor said, solemnly. Shannon took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Well, after the fight, I went to Kelly's place and--"

"That bitch. She told me ye weren't there."

"I told 'er not to," Shannon laughed. "Anyways, I got a job workin' for this Russian family. Mostly running errands for their son, Nikolai. He was nice at first, but eventually we were together and he got....mean. He had a terrible temper, and you know how I am. I find a way to mess up everything, and he didn't like that. A week ago, I messed up real bad." Shannon then got quiet and stared at the wall.

"Go on. It's alright," Connor whispered.

"A large amount of money that I was in charge of went missing. The Russian mob doesn't like when you lose their money. Nikolai's father was angry with him since he was responsible for me, which made Nikolai even worse."

"Russian mob? Please tell me yer not serious."

"I wish I wasn't...One thing led to another, and I ended up in the hospital. I don't know why they kept me alive but I wasn't going to stay and find out. When the coast was clear, I snuck out of my room and ran for the most part, until I got here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I don't want to start trouble for you...It was the only place I could think of."

"Yer not goin' back there. Yer stayin' here even if we have to tie you up," Murphy said, no hint of humor in his tone.

"Murph's right. No way we're lettin' ye go now," Connor agreed.

"But--," Shannon protested.

"No. It's final. Yer stayin' fer good. 'sides if Rocco found out ye were here and he didn't get to see ye, we'd never hear the fuckin' end of it." Shannon giggled at the mere thought of Rocco.

"Plus, Ma's asks about ye every time she calls. She's been worried sick," Murphy added. "And Doc will be wantin' to see ye, too."

"Since I know I'm not goin' to win this, we have a problem," Shannon sighed.

"What's that?" Connor asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't walk around in yer clothes forever."

"We've got it covered."

"How?"

"All yer stuff is still in the closet. We didn't have the heart to throw it out...Unless you choose to walk around without clothes, that's fine, too," Murphy replied, earning a slap on the back of the head from Connor.

"I'm glad I'm home," Shannon chuckled, looking around the apartment. She knew every crack, dent, and scratch on the wall, every stain on the carpet, every little imperfection that made it truly a home, and not just a collection of fine furniture.

"Aye," the twins agreed in unison.

* * *

A longer one. I hope it's good. (:


	3. Insomnia & Rosie

"Why are ye awake?" Murphy's voice questioned from the dark, startling Shannon. She'd been tossing and turning for over an hour and had apparently woke him up.

"Just can't sleep," she shrugged, staring at the ceiling, "And I think the couch is going to swallow me whole." Murphy gave a small laugh.

"Come down here, then."

"Are you sure?"

"Shannon, we've slept in the same bed a million times. I'm not goin' to bite ye."

"Alright," she said, standing up and making her way to Murphy's mattress as quietly as possible so she didn't disturb Connor. Shannon crawled under the blanket and rolled on her side so she was facing Murphy.

"I remember this was the only way to get ye to sleep," Murphy whispered, resting his chin on the top of Shannon's head, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Still is," she murmured, closing her eyes. Murphy pulled her tighter, and everything went quiet for a while. Shannon listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat as his breathing synchronized with hers.

"Shannon?" Murphy asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Why didn't ye come back?" Shannon hesitated, trying to think of what to say.

"Well, you thought I slept with Connor, and you told me to leave so I did. I thought that if I didn't come back, there would be no trouble between you two."

"I shouldn't of told ye to leave. I acted like a jealous little boy."

"It happens," Shannon chuckled. "It feels like forever went by. I suppose it's too late to pick up were we left off...isn't it?"

"Aye," Murphy replied. "I can _woo_ ye all over again."

"_Woo_? What kind of a word is _woo_?"

"It means--"

"I know what it means, and for the record, you never had to '_woo_' me."

"Will ye two shut it? Tryin' to get some sleep, and yer talkin'. " Connor grumbled. Shannon giggled.

"Aw, Connor. Come over here and sleep with us," she suggested, excitedly.

"Still afraid of the dark, are ye?"

"Of course not."

"You're such a liar," Connor said, making his way to their mattress. They moved so that Shannon was in the middle with her back to Connor, and her head buried in Murphy's shoulder. She was now completely relaxed as she thought back to when they were younger. She'd frequently stayed at the MacManus household, always sleeping between the twins. Mrs. MacManus never minded it. She loved Shannon like her own. Thinking of this made Shannon laugh.

"What?" Murphy questioned.

"I was just thinking of what your Ma would say if she saw us like this," Shannon replied.

"Bunch o' babies ye are!" Murphy said, attempting to imitate his mother, making them all laugh. "Still actin' like children."

"Alright, alright. Now, go to sleep. St. Paddy's Day tomorrow," Connor interrupted.  
"Yes, Daddy," Shannon teased.

Shannon was left on her own all day while the twins went to work at the meat packing plant. She took the alone time to shower and get situated. She changed into a thin, black sweater and a pair of faded jeans, and left her long, cherry red hair run down her back. Then, out of boredom she began to straighten up parts of the apartment. She was anxious for the Connor and Murphy to be home. Shannon never liked being by herself. Finally she grew so restless she went on a scavenger hunt searching for loose change. When she found enough, she gathered all the dirty clothes she could and left the twins a note saying that she had walked down to the laundromat.  
About an hour later, Shannon was finished with the laundry so she strolled back to the apartment, hoping they were home by now. She opened the door to see Murphy naked on the floor with ice surrounding him, while Connor, who was also unclothed, was walking toward the shower.

"Do you have any idea how this all looks?" Shannon asked, walking in and shutting the door behind her. She dropped the basket of clean laundry to the side, and rested her back against the door.

"Connor got beat up by a girl named Rosie!" Murphy said, his voice almost childlike.

"Like I told Ma, if that was a girl, I want to see some papers," Connor retorted.

"Why did Rosie beat you up?" Shannon laughed.

"I was being nice. Murph's the one who punched 'er. Fuckin' feminists."

"Such gentleman," she sighed, dramatically. "Anyway, I did laundry so put some clothes on, and speaking of work, do you think I could get my old job back at the plant? I was going insane here all day."

"Most certainly not," Connor said. "Why would ye want to work there?"

"What would Rosie say if she heard that?" Connor just gave her a death glare. "Exactly, now get some clothes on."

* * *

I hope it's good. Part 2 of this chapter is coming ASAP. (:

Six Ways to Sunday reference for all the hardcore Norm fans.


	4. Bar Fight

Author's note: Kungfupandabear thank you very much for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my story (:

* * *

As they were walking into McGinty's, Murphy lifted Shannon up off the ground and effortlessly threw her over his right shoulder. Connor laughed and shook his head. Murphy carefully carried Shannon through the crowd, making sure not to hit anyone. Then, he set her down on the bar in front of Doc.

"Doc, look what we found," Connor said, sitting down next to Murphy.

"Sh...Sh...Shannon!" Doc exclaimed.

"Hey Doc. Miss me?" she smiled.

"'Course I did."

"Good, 'cause she's stayin' with us," Murphy said, pulling her off the bar, into his lap. She rolled her eyes, and tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use.

"I can sit in my own seat you know. I'm a big girl now," she chuckled.

"To who? Ye can barely see over the bar, and yer what? Twenty seven?" Connor teased.

"I'm not that little," she replied, making a face at him.

"Compared to Rosie, ye look like a toddler," Murphy laughed.

"Could we not talk about Rosie?" Connor muttered. Doc poured them all shots of whiskey. Shannon picked hers up and stared down into the little glass as if it were going to tell her something. Then, she quickly downed the liquid, feeling the burn as it went down her throat.

"Mmmm," she sighed, signaling for Doc to pour her another as she slipped onto the barstool between Connor and Murphy. They were also ready for another round. People began to pile around them, and they got lost in many conversations. Shannon listened, feeling completely content. She occasionally had to duck because pieces of ice and other items were being thrown everywhere.

"Hey fuck ass, get me a beer!" a voice shouted above the crowd. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Rocco!" she squealed, getting up and practically jumping on him.

"Holy fuck! Shannon? Fuck. Where the fuck have you been?" Rocco asked, engulfing her in a bear hug. She laughed at his constant overuse of the word 'fuck' and the fact that he still looked like Jesus.

"Oh, you know, around," she shrugged, attempting to squeeze him tighter before letting go, and hopping back in her seat. The rest of the crowd jumped on him, and soon, he was emerged into the sea of conversation around her.  
Soon, McGinty's cleared out, leaving only Connor, Shannon, Murphy, Rocco, and the five or six other men at the bar. The floor was covered in beer bottles and other bits of garbage.

"I'll be right back," Shannon said, removing herself from the stool. She made her way to the bathroom, Connor and Murphy watching her the whole way. She could still hear them talk from where she was.

"Listen boys. I've got some very bad news. I'm gonna have to close down th...th...th...the bar. The Russians are buyin' up buildins all over the town, includin' this one. FUCK! ASS! ..and they're not lettin' me renew my lease," she heard Doc's voice say. She immediately pressed her ear against the door to hear more.

"Let me talk to my boss. Maybe he can do somethin'," Rocco suggested.

"Hey...hey...hey listen fellas. I don't want anyone to know so you keep your traps shut. You know what they say, people in glass houses sink sh..sh..ships." Shannon laughed. Doc was never very good with sayings. Then she sighed at the fact that McGinty's was going to have to close. She really loved the place, and Doc. She was dragged out of her thoughts, however, by the sound of the door opening and closing. Everything went quiet. She slowly slipped her way back into the room, standing just near the edge of the bar. She stopped dead when she saw who had walked in.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now," the largest bald man said. His two goons were on either sides of him. One with a full head of brown hair, and the other just as bald as Ivan. She had seen them before at Nikolai's, but she couldn't remember their names. Ivan looked in her direction, and stared for a moment before turning his attention back to Doc and the rest of the men. Murphy glanced at where Ivan was looking and his eyes landed on her. He immediately understood that Ivan had recognized her. Shannon could see mouths moving, but, for some reason, everything seemed to be on mute. Before she knew what was happening, a fight broke out, and she ducked down, crawling behind the safety of the bar. She could hear the smashing of bottles, yells, and the sounds of them hitting each other. She cringed at the crash of glass breaking. It was louder than that of a bottle. She knew it was the large mirror on the wall. She looked over at Doc who was cheering the boys on. Shannon let out a scream as she was jerked by the arm by the smaller bald guy that had walked in with Ivan.

"I know you," he said, giving a sinister grin as she struggled against him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled, managing to connect her foot with his face. She reached over to Doc who tried to help her up. She was almost to her feet again when the bald guy pulled her back down by her formerly swollen ankle. It stung, but she was too eager to get away to feel the pain. Doc grabbed on to her hands, but the Russian yanked her out of his reach and dragged her out from behind the bar. Murphy saw this after smashing two wine bottles over the brown haired Russian's head, and rushed toward her. He picked up the nearest bottle and brought it down as hard as he could. Immediately, the man released her. She quickly crawled back behind the bar next to Doc.

"You alright?" Doc asked, concerned. She nodded. Finally, the noise died down, and Rocco came and helped her to her feet. The rest of the guys were tying Ivan down to the bar. He struggled, but couldn't break free. Connor poured alcohol on him, and set it on fire. Ivan screamed while everyone else enjoyed themselves. Eventually, they put the fire out, but still kept Ivan tied to the bar. Shannon slipped back onto her barstool and ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

I tried. I hope it's alright. (:


	5. The Beginning of The End

Shannon began cleaning the mess from the night before. It was early, but she couldn't sleep. The twins, however, were fast asleep...at least she thought. Making her way over to the couch to straighten the cushions, she was tripped by Connor's foot.

"Jerk!" she snapped, throwing the closest thing to her, aka one of his shoes. It went past Connor and landed on Murphy who jolted out of his sleep.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, throwing the shoe at Connor, who was laughing at him. Soon, they began fighting playfully. Shannon just watched in amusement. After a few minutes they stopped, and relaxed on their mattresses. Shannon was still on the floor, just watching them. That is, until the door burst open. It was two of the Russians from the bar fight.

"Freeze you fucking Irish faggots!" Ivan said. Shannon curled herself up into a ball against the wall, and didn't dare breathe. Ivan cuffed Connor to the toilet, and started to explain to him how he was going to kill Murphy. Murphy gave Shannon a quick glance and mouthed, "Rocco" and then gave a slight motion toward the door. Shannon nodded, and crept out of the room as quietly as she could without being seen. From there, she ran, not caring that she was only in a tank top and a pair of shorts, or that her feet were completely bare. All she could think of what was happening to Murphy and Connor, and that the sooner she got to Rocco's, the better.

Shannon threw herself against Rocco's apartment door, and started banging on it as loudly as she could.

"Rocco! Rocco! Open the door!" she shouted over and over until the door open. She nearly fell against him.

"Shannon what's the matter?" he questioned, quickly pulling her inside.

"Connor... Murphy.... The Russians," she said between breaths. "The Russians stormed into the apartment. They cuffed Connor. They're going to kill Murphy!"

"Stay here," he said, then ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Shannon paced back and forth for hours. She couldn't stay calm.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Rocco came through the door without Connor and Murphy.

"Where are they? Where are they?" she stammered, starting to cry.

"It's alright, it's alright," Rocco said, pulling her into a hug. "They're fine. They're staying at the police station for the night. Avoiding the press, ya know?"

"Oh thank God," she whispered, throwing herself down on the couch, allowing her muscles to relax. The exhaustion set in, and she fell asleep.

It was late the next day by the time Connor and Murphy made it back to Rocco's apartment. Shannon was still sleeping on the couch, right where he'd left her.

"Fuck. How long can she sleep?" he wondered. Murphy laughed, and gently picked up the cat, and dropped it on Shannon's sleeping form, startling her awake.

"What the hell?" she growled before realizing Connor, Murphy, and Rocco were standing in front of her. She quickly jumped up and pounced on Connor and Murphy, tightly hugging them both. They each wrapped an arm around her and held her.

"Don't ye worry about us," Murphy said softly. "We're big boys. We can handle it." She pulled back and glared at him, then noticed they were each carrying a bag.

"What's in those?"

"Guns and money," Connor shrugged.

"Guns?"

"Guns."

"Why guns? What did you do now?"

"They killed a room of Russians. It was fucking awesome!" Rocco exclaimed. Shannon's jaw dropped, and Connor punched him in the arm.

"A ROOM of Russians? A ROOM? REALLY?" Shannon snapped.

"Ye sound like Ma," Murphy laughed. They guys through their stuff down, and sat at the table, leaving Shannon standing there, still dumbfounded.

"No, Ma would beat us," Connor said.

"I'm going to beat you," Shannon sighed, shaking her head. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Do you have a deathwish or something? Ugh. I need a drink." Shannon walked into the kitchen and grabbed drinks for all of them as the twins began to explain to Rocco exactly what they were doing. Most of her didn't want to know. The less she knew, the better. She had learned that ten times over.

"Okay, one thing," she sighed, coming back into the room, "if you're going to do this, I don't want to hear 'you need to go away being close to us is too dangerous' like in the movies. I'm not leaving no matter how much you want to get rid of me. Clear?" They all looked at each other.

"Aye," Connor and Murphy nodded.

"Fuck yeah." Rocco said, making Shannon laugh. Then, she sat down, and listened to them recap the past two days events. This wasn't what she signed up for, but she'd rather be there with them than anywhere else.

* * *

Hmm. A longer one coming soon. (:


	6. Set Up

Connor and Rocco had passed out around the apartment. Murphy and Shannon were still awake, laying on the couch. Shannon traced the curves of his chest while he ran his left hand softly through her hair. His hand wandered its way down to her thigh, and she looked up at him, questioningly. He pulled her against him, and gently wrapped her leg around him before flipping her on her back.

"Murphy...," she whispered, stroking his cheek. Before she could say anything else, he connected his lips with hers, then kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. His hand went to unbutton her pants, but stopped when her whole body went rigid. He quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a little jumpy, I guess," she shrugged, remembering the last time she was in this position.

"I'm not him," Murphy said quietly, resting his forehead against hers. She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"What about them?" she asked, referring to Connor and Rocco.

"An earthquake wouldn't wake 'em."

Shannon woke up before everyone else, and decided to make breakfast. Surprisingly, Rocco actually had something to eat aside from old pizza.

"Pancakes?" Connor asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Mhhhmmmmmmm," she replied, flipping another.

"So, how was last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Shannon turned her back so he couldn't see her blush.

"Rocco may sleep like the dead, but I don't."

"Still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure. Should I recite it fer ye?"

"No!"

"I'm only teasin' ye."

"Teasin' 'bout what?" Murphy said groggily, as he joined them.

"Oh, nothin'. I was just askin' if ye satisfied her," Connor replied, nonchalantly. They all burst into a fit of laughter, and Shannon hit him with the spatula.

"Sit down so you can eat," she ordered, filling to plates with pancakes. She turned the stove off and set the plates on the table before the twins.

"We have to talk to Roc, ye know," Murphy said, his words muffled by food.

"About what?" Shannon implored.

"Last night, he went in there with a six shooter...There were nine Russians," Connor explained solemnly.

"You think Yakevetta set him up?"

"Aye."

Shannon plopped herself down on the couch when Connor and Rocco left the apartment. Murphy threw his coat on and kissed Shannon on the forehead before joining them. It was only a few minutes before Murphy stormed back into the apartment, kicking things.

"What happened?" Shannon said, getting up from the couch.

"Rocco's a dumbass. He never fuckin' listens to anything!" Murphy shouted, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Alright, calm down," Connor muttered, walking in shortly after. They both sat at the table, and Murphy anxiously watched the phone. Shannon was in the bathroom, about to step into the shower when the phone finally rang. Murphy's voice was muffled through the closed door, but she was relieved he wasn't yelling. The hot water felt wonderful against her back. She quickly washed her hair and body then dried it the best she could. She put on the clothes the twins had brought her yesterday.

When she got out of the bathroom, she stared curiously at the two women sleeping on the couch.

"Rocco's girlfriend and her friend," Connor whispered. Shannon nodded in understanding. She and the twins talked quietly until Rocco burst through the door, screaming that they had to go. She began throwing random objects around the apartment into a backpack, rambling about something. The two women on the couch were yelling 'Rocco!' over and over until finally he dropped the back pack and was yelling louder. Shannon covered her ears from all the noise. She hated loud noises, especially shouting. Murphy soon released her hands from her ears.

"We've got to go," he said calmly, wrapping his arm around her waist, and steering her out of the apartment. They ran down to the car, and climbed in. Shannon and Rocco took the back. Connor drove and Murphy was next to him in the passenger's side. She stared off out the window, slowly drifting into La La Land as the guys talked. _More people to hide from, lovely. _

"We could kill everybody," she heard Rocco say faintly. Soon, they were in yet another apartment, and they left her there once again while they went out on another 'mission'.

* * *

Yay, I have more fans...I hope xD


	7. Bad Feelings

Sorry this took forever, things were rather hectic for a bit.

* * *

The twins and Rocco burst through the door, yelling. Shannon's jaw dropped at the sight of all the blood on them.

"Shannon, get the iron! Hurry!" Connor shouted. Shannon nodded and searched the kitchen, trying to find the iron. Rocco put it on the stove and let it heat up. It was then that she noticed Rocco was missing a finger.

"What the fuck happened?" Shannon nearly yelled.

"We were ambushed," Murphy replied, out of breath.

"One guy, six fucking guns," Rocco added. Shannon sat down, feeling lightheaded. She couldn't look as they took turns holding each other down to cauterize their wounds. After they were finished she helped with the bandaging, and insisted on some kind of disinfectant. Their muffled screams and groans were gut wrenching to her.

Sitting at the table, they watched a newscast come on about them and their work. An agent, Paul Smecker, was commenting on the case.

"What? What that guy?" Rocco said after turning the television off.

"That's the guy who got us off the hook for the Checkov thing," Murphy explained.

"He's one smart man," Connor added.

"They got nothing," Rocco assured, shaking his head.

"This guy's very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will."

"Bet your ass he will," Murphy muttered.

"Sounds like a liafuckingbility," Rocco said.

"He isn't to be touched," Connor warned.

"He's a good man," Murphy nodded.

"Okay. Whatever," Rocco sighed. Everything was silent for a few moments until Shannon spoke.

"You guys... I love what you're doing, but I don't want to see you like this." She motioned to all their wounds. "What's going to happen next time?"

"Don't worry about that," Murphy whispered, stroking her hair.

"Don't worry? Are you serious? What if you die? I don't want to go back to being alone." Her sentences started coming out shaky as she began to panic. Connor gave her a solemn look, and Rocco glanced in any direction, avoiding seeing her face. Murphy pulled her head against his chest, and continued to stroke her hair.

"Shhh...No one's goin' to leave ye," he sighed, trying to soothe her. The rest of the night was spent in almost total silence. No one wanted to speak as Shannon's words sunk in. They guys fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, but Shannon lie awake, listening to the steady rhythm of Murphy's heartbeat. She fell asleep hours later.

---

The next night, the boys decided it was time to take out Yakavetta. Shannon paced back and forth as she watched them prepare.

"I think this is a bad idea," she said, finally. Murphy and Connor looked up at her, confused. Rocco just mumbled something under his breath. Shannon studied their faces, trying to figure out what they were thinking.

"We're goin' to be fine," Murphy sighed.

"You said that last time," replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And here we are. Fine and dandy," Connor smiled. She didn't return it which caused his to fade.

"I'm serious, Connor. I don't want to see you guys hurt again." Murphy walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead as he did.

"We'll be alright," he whispered. She sighed in frustration knowing she wasn't going to win this one. He bent down and kissed her on the lips before going back to what he was doing. Before they left, Connor held out his arms and enveloped her in a bear hug. Rocco and Murphy did the same. Shannon sat on the couch, and sadly watched them walk out the door. Not even five minutes went by before the door burst open. Shannon snapped her head toward the door, and saw Nikolai leaning casually against the frame.

"You never know who's watching you when you walk out of hospitals, rent apartments...do laundry," he said, nonchalantly, his blue eyes scanning the room.

"You've come to kill me..." Shannon replied quietly, standing up from her seat, and slowly moving backward. He strolled toward her, keeping a calm expression.

"If I wanted you dead, you would've been in the ground by now. I'm taking you home."

"I am home." She grabbed a knife off the table, and continued to move backward. He shook his head.

"You've gotten rather brave, haven't you? What are you going to do with that knife? Hmm?" He was closing in on her. She went to stab him, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled the knife from her hand. Nikolai shoved her against the wall, and put it to her throat. "I'll give you two choices. Walk out with my now, and I let your boyfriends live. Put up a fight, I have them killed and take you anyway. Seems fair don't you think?"

"Please don't hurt them...I'll go just don't hurt them." His mouth formed a small smirk as he slowly lowered the knife and threw it across the room. He held out his hand, and motioned for her to take it. Reluctantly, she placed her small hand in his and let him lead her out the door. She looked back for a moment, but he jerked her forward. _It was nice while it lasted._

* * *

More coming very soon, I promise (:_  
_


	8. Panic

Thank you very, very much for the reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I promise not to do it again, haha. Feel free to yell at me if I do. I hope this one's alright xD

* * *

While the doctor's worked on Murphy's arm, Connor found the hospital payphone. Quickly, he went to call Shannon, but there was no answer. He called again and again, but still nothing. He began to panic as he walked back to Murphy. Their father, Noah, who had found them at Yakavetta's, sat calmly in the waiting room. The doctor had just finished when Connor walked in the room.

"Murph..." Connor began, "she's not answerin'."

"What?" Murphy asked, immediately feeling panic himself.

"I called 'bout fifty times, she's not answerin'."

"Connor, what if..." The weight of Rocco's death grew heavier. Losing Shannon, too was not something Murphy was ready to deal with.

"Maybe she's just sleepin', ye know."

"Ye and I both know Shannon isn't a heavy sleeper." Everything was silent as they hurried out of the hospital. Connor stopped for nothing as he drove.

The anticipation was killing them in the elevator. As soon as it stopped, they burst through the door, and ran down the hall only to find their door wide open.

"Shannon! Shannon!" the twins called, scurrying around the apartment, but finding nothing.

"Boys," Noah said solemnly, "the door's been kicked open." He pointed to the shattered wood of the door.

"Fuck!" Connor shouted.

"It was that Nikolai fucker," Murphy growled. "What are we going to do?"

"Call Smecker. He's got to know where this asshole lives."

--

Nikolai dragged Shannon through the door to his home and to the opening of the basement. He opened it and Shannon began to struggle because she knew what was coming next. Nikolai threw her down the stairs and watched her tumble until landing at the bottom. She groaned. Her newly healed body burned with pain.

"Welcome home," Nikolai chirped. She could hear the grin in his voice. The sound of Nikolai's footsteps as he walked down the stairs intensified the pain in Shannon's head. He picked her up roughly by the wrist, and pulled her to the wall, not even waiting for her to get on her feet. She slumped against the wall as he handcuffed her to one of the pipes.

"I...I thought you...weren't...going to kill me," she said. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"I'm not. At least not yet. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

"With...with what?"

"What happened to the money? And don't tell me you don't know. 700,000 dollars doesn't go missing on accident. And the night after Ivan saw you, a room full of Papa's friends end up dead with more money missing. Coincidence, huh?"

"You've lost money...before. How...is this...any different?"

"It was from the accounts you were in charge of. You had the numbers. You were keeping track. Don't tell me it was an accident. I know how good you are with numbers." He knelt down before her, cupping her cheek with his right hand. "I really do care about you, and putting you in the ER wasn't exactly part of my plan. Don't make me do it again."

"I don't know how it happened, and I know nothing about your father's friends." He slapped her.

"DON'T LIE TO ME."

"I'm not lying."

"Shame..."

"What?"

"I have to break you all over again." Shannon's eyes widened. "This is really going to hurt."

--

Nikolai gave up after two hours, leaving her in the dark of the basement. Hungry, cold, and unable to move. She thought about how she got into this mess over and over, regretting every step she made walking out of the door to the twin's apartment a few years before. She cursed everything she could think of.

Shannon fell in and out of sleep, not able to tell how much time had went by.

Someone came down the stairs. Shannon crushed herself against the wall, waiting for the pain to come. Instead, the handcuff around her wrist clicked open. Her arm fell limply to her side, completely numb.

"Can you move?" a familiar voice whispered. Nikolai's sister.

"Nadia?" Shannon croaked.

"Yes. We don't have much time. Nikolai will be home soon."

"He'll kill you."

"I'll deal with my brother. Right now we need to worry about you. So, can you move?"

"I...I can try." Shannon attempted to stand up, but quickly lost her balance. Nadia caught her before she hit the floor. They awkwardly made their way up the stairs and into the kitchen. Shannon rested against the counter for a moment, trying to steady herself.

"It hurts," she groaned.

"I know, but we have to hurry. It's going to be okay," Nadia said, putting an arm around Shannon again, and helping her move. They almost made it to the door before Nikolai's voice made them freeze.

"Nadia, Nadia, Nadia. The person I love most in the world betrays me like this," he said. His tone was eerily calm. That scared Shannon even more than his yelling.

"Nik, she needs a hospital. She'll die if you keep doing this to her."

"I told you last time to stop meddling."

"I don't want her to die! You couldn't care less. Just let. her. go."

"Why does everyone insist I don't care about her? If I didn't care, I wouldn't go through all this trouble." Shannon cringed at his twisted view. Nikolai's father had instilled these ideals in his head. Women and children were to be seen not heard, and punished thoroughly for disobedience. Instead of trying to be the opposite of everything he hated, Nikolai followed his father's example.

"Locking her in the basement isn't a sign of affection."

"I admit, it was a bit harsh, but she never listens. This method has proven most effective." Nikolai ripped Shannon away from Nadia, and held her shaking for against him.

"Nadia, leave now and I won't tell Papa what you've done." Nadia stood there, tears welling up. Attempting to take Shannon now would most likely cost both their lives. Her father was never merciful with anyone. Reluctantly, she walked out the door, whispering an 'I'm sorry' before closing it. Nikolai gently picked Shannon up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the large bathroom connected to his room. He set her down on the toilet, and filled up the bath with warm water. Then he removed her clothes. She tried to fight, but it was more trouble than it was worth.

"Don't panic. I'm not going to hurt you again," he whispered. Picking her up, and setting her in the water. The sensation immediately began to soothe her aching body. He softly washed every inch of her, making her want to vomit. Her disgust grew by the second. "So tell me. Did you sleep with him?"

"Who?" Shannon asked, attempting to play dumb.

"The dark-haired one. I'm told you were quite cozy with him."

"Does it matter?" Nikolai's fist clenched, causing water to rush out of the rag in his hand.

"It does to me. I don't like people touching my things."

"I'm not a piece of property."

"Just a slut." Shannon's jaw dropped. There was no menace in his tone. His whole mood seemed emotionless. "I didn't have them killed yet, you know."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I kept my word. Your boyfriend's are still alive, completely unharmed." Relief filled Shannon's churning stomach.

"...Thank you.."

Nikolai just nodded.

"They'll come for me, you know."

"They'll die trying." Shannon's heart grew heavy. She closed her eyes, silently praying in her head, begging God to keep them safe. Her life was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about were Connor and Murphy. _I'm sorry for bringing them into this mess. I'll do anything. Just please keep them safe_, she thought over and over. _Keep them safe._


	9. Rescue

Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I'm glad you love the story...except Nyah who has issues with length, haha ;) Okay enough rambling.

-------------------

The twins waited patiently in the alleyway for Smecker, eagerly wanting Nikolai's address. Connor stood completely still and silently while Murphy fidgeted. Finally Smecker appeared, a piece of paper in hand.

"I had to do some digging, but I found what you need," he said, handing them the address to Nikolai's home.

"Thank ye," Murphy replied, practically snatching the envelope. He was ready to kill Nikolai, and anyone else that stood in the way.

"Come on," Connor said, steering his brother out of the alley. Connor, like Murphy, was ready to end this once and for all.

--

Shannon woke up on Nikolai's bed with Nadia sitting next to her, wiping her forehead with a washcloth. Shannon gave her a small smile, being happy it was Nadia rather than Nikolai. Her smile faded, however, when she noticed Nadia's swollen eye.

"Did _he _do that to you?" Shannon whispered, pointing at the bruise.

"Nikolai told Papa," Nadia replied quietly, averting Shannon's eyes.

"When I get out of here, I'm taking you with me. I promise." Nadia turned to stare at Shannon.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do."

"It'd be nice, wouldn't it? What was it like? Being on your own. Not being watched every second of the day."

"I wasn't alone. I had Connor, Murphy, and Rocco with me." Then hopelessness filled her stomach. She didn't like being away from the twins. It was like having something completely amazing given to her, only to have it snatched away moments later. There was a long silence before Nadia spoke.

"These Saints....they're going to kill my brother, aren't they?" Nadia asked solemnly.

"I would say so," Shannon nodded. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Nikolai's sick. There's really no helping the way he is at this point....Nothing can erase what he's done." Shannon felt an ounce of sympathy for her friend. She had no siblings, but she could imagine one being taken from her would be almost unbearable. The door opened and in stepped Nikolai. His dark brown hair was sticking up in random places, and he was only in a pair of black boxers. The rest of his body was completely exposed.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked Shannon groggily.

"I had a nightmare about your ugly face," Shannon said, smiling sweetly. Nikolai's face darkened, while Nadia attempted to stifle a giggle. She pushed Shannon lightly, as if saying, "Be careful."

"Now, that's not very polite of you," Nikolai sighed. "Besides, that's not what you were saying a few weeks ago."

Shannon narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I'm going to make something to eat," Nadia attempted, trying to break the growing hostility in the room.

--

Murphy and Connor approached the house cautiously, deciding on how they would break in. Hiding in one of the large, green bushes, they assembled their weapons as quickly as possible. Adrenaline coursed through their veins.

"Ready fer this?" Connor asked.

"I'm goin' to rip that fucker to shreds," Murphy growled.

"Which way we goin' in?"

"Back."

"Let's do this, then." They both stood up and ran for the back of the house. Each stood on one side of the door and listened carefully. Hearing nothing, Murphy nodded to Connor, and together they kicked in the door with a loud pop. Nadia's head snapped in their direction, the noised caused her to drop the pot in her hands. Connor placed a finger to his lips. Seeing their guns she nodded. Nadia knew they were there for Shannon, and that Nikolai's time was coming to an end.

"Nadia!" Nikolai called from upstairs. "What was that noise?"

"Nothing!" she shouted back, almost too quickly. "I dropped something." Murphy shot her a confused look.

"Why ye lying for us?" Murphy whispered.

"Shannon's up there with him. You need to get her out of here," Nadia replied. Connor nodded, and grabbed Nadia by the arm.

"We'll be needin' yer help fer a bit," he explained. They made their way softly up the stairs and to Nikolai's bedroom. The twins entered, shoving Nadia in front of them, both had a gun to her head.

"Connor and Murphy, I presume?" Nikolai said casually, sitting down next to Shannon.

"We're here to trade. This one fer Shannon," Murphy said, motioning to Nadia who was on her knees before them.

"She's an innocent. You wouldn't," Nikolai scoffed. Then he heard the click of Murphy's gun. Nikolai grabbed Shannon by the hair, and threw her to the floor. Still holding her, he placed a gun to the back of her head, and once again the frightening click was heard.

"Two can play at that game." Nadia was beginning to cry.

"It'll be alright," Shannon whispered, attempting to reassure her. She knew the twins would never kill Nadia, but Nikolai would not hesitate to kill her if need be.

"Let her go, Nik," Nadia said. "Please. I don't want to die today." Nikolai stood silent, weighing his options. Finally, he released Shannon. She hobbled to Connor and Murphy who then released Nadia. Just as they did, Murphy shot Nikolai in the leg, causing him to drop the gun in his hand. Nadia grabbed it, and threw it across the room out of his way. Within moments, Murphy was on top of Nikolai, punching him over and over. Nikolai began to fight back, and each took turns on having the upper hand. Connor stood back, allowing Murphy to fight his own battle, but watching closely. Just in case. At last, it was evident Murphy had won. He pulled Nikolai up on his knees, and motioned for Connor to join him. Each put a gun to the back of Nikolai's head, and they began to recite the prayer. Nikolai mouthed 'goodbye'.

"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris--"

"No..." Nadia whimpered, suddenly not wanting to feel the loss of her brother.

"Et Filii--"

"Please..."

"Spiritus Sancti." The final click was heard, and the pop of their guns. Nikolai's body lie limp on the floor. Nadia slowly crawled toward him, and cradled his bleeding head in her lap, slowly crying while rocking back and forth. Shannon went and put her arms around Nadia, trying to comfort her. Nadia buried her face in Shannon's shoulder, beginning to cry harder. Connor and Murphy said nothing, and aside from Nadia's sobs, the whole room was silent. After a while, Nadia sat up, and looked up at Shannon.

"You guys should go," she whispered, sniffling. "I have to call the police." Shannon hugged Nadia tightly before releasing her.

"I'll come see you as soon as possible, okay?" Shannon asked. Nadia gave a quiet "yes", and turned her attention back to Nikolai. Connor picked Shannon up and gently carried her out of the house. Murphy ran to get the car.

"Where's Rocco? And what happened to Murph's arm," Shannon muttered against Connor's chest. He stayed silent for a moment, wondering if this was the best time to break the news to her.

"Roc...Roc didn't make it," he finally answered. Shannon began to cry, clutching Connor tighter.

* * *

Yep. OH, after I make part 2 of this one, I've got an idea for another story. Should it be MurphyxOC again or ConnorxOC? Let me know. (:


	10. Precious Time & Constant Bickering

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys love the story (:

* * *

"Such a pretty face, and look what's been done to it," Noah sighed, examining the large bruise on Shannon's face. "I hope you boys taught whoever did this a lesson in manners."

"He'll never raise a hand again, if that's what ye mean," Connor said, sitting on the couch. Shannon was squeezed between him and Murphy, while Noah stood in front of her, looking her over.

"Good," he nodded, completely approving of the boys actions.

"By the way, Shannon, you have awful taste in men," Connor said, winking at her. Murphy reached over and punched him in the arm, starting another one of their little wrestling matches. They were eventually rolling around on the floor, fighting like children. Shannon just laughed. Noah shook his head, and took a seat next to her.

"So, you're the man with six guns, huh?" Shannon asked, looking over at him. His presence was oddly comforting.

"That I am," he replied.

"Thanks to you, I had quite a scare," she said.

"Ah, yes. I am sorry about that. I didn't know they were my boys at the time, though."

"I understand."

"You seem to be a very understanding person. Most would've called the police."

"I believe what they're doing is right. I trust them with everything. I always have." Shannon's tone became low so the boys would not hear over their fussing. "I'm can't stay with them forever...can I? I try to see myself in their future, but my mind goes blank. I can't just tag along. I'll just weigh them down, won't I?"

"The future is always blank, dear. No one can know what'll happen next. Ye just have to take one step at a time, and see where ye end up. I don't think they'll ever really leave ye Shannon. They seem rather attached. They might eventually have to disappear here and there, but they'll always come back."

Shannon nodded in understanding. As much as his words stung her deep down, she knew he was right. She couldn't possibly keep them all to herself. There were much more important things to attend to than her wants.

----

After things quieted down, they all decided to get some rest.

"Connor, it's slumber party time. Get over here," Shannon smiled, cuddling up against Murphy. Connor slipped into bed next to her and Murphy so that she was sleeping between the two.

"We really need to buy ye a night light," Murphy muttered. "Connor's snoring is ridiculous."

"Fuck you," Connor laughed. "I'm not the one who mumbles all the time."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, stop it," Shannon laughed. "Everyone has their quirks."

"Aye. Yer still afraid of the dark!" Connor said.

"Definitely not," Shannon said, shaking her head. "Now, stop talking and go to sleep."

"Yeah, Connor. Stop talking," Murphy added, giving Shannon a playful smirk.

"Shut it, or I'll come over there and--"

"Sleep!" Shannon demanded. Immediately, the room became silent. Murphy lightly stroked Shannon's hair until she fell asleep. For a while, he stayed awake just watching her thanking God she wasn't hurt as bad as the last time. There were a few bruises her and there, but she'd heal quick. She always did.

---

Shannon woke in the middle of the night, and, as carefully as she could, slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom and get a drink. She grabbed the small cup at the edge of the sink, and filled it up with cold water. As she set the cup down, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up in the mirror to see Murphy behind her, giggling as he slowly began to kiss her neck.

"Murphy, it's three in the morning," she whispered, running her hand through his hair.

"Point?" he asked, continuing what he was doing.

"Connor's right out there and so is your dad," she laughed.

"Better be quiet then." She shook her head, and slipped out of his grasp, but he quickly pulled her back by the waist and closed the door, locking it.

"Once again, it's three in the morning."

"Like I said, better be quiet then." Before she could protest, he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her tightly against him.

Shannon did her best to stay silent, but apparently it wasn't enough. She and Murphy burst into a fight of laughter when they heard Connor's voice.

"Ye guys are disgusting! I'm tryin' to sleep. Wait until yer alone around here. Jesus fucking Christ," he shouted.

"Lord's fuckin' name!" Murphy chastised. "Now, shut up. Other people are tryin' to sleep."

"YEAH, LIKE ME," Connor shouted.

"ALL THREE OF YE SHUT IT!" Noah called from the living room. This caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Can't get an ounce of privacy 'round here," Murphy sighed.

"Okay stop talking now," Shannon mumbled.

"Yes mam."

They walked into the bedroom only to find Connor on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him.

"What the fuck are ye doin'?" Murphy asked.

"I'm not sleepin' in bed with you two. No fuckin' way," he replied turning his back to Murphy and Shannon. She crawled into bed, and quickly curled up under the covers, Murphy following. Immediately, she fell asleep.

"...fuckin' like rabbits," Connor grumbled.

"I heard that," Murphy whispered. "Not like ye ever gave _me _any privacy."

"That was different. It wasn't yer best friend and brother. Ye both need what's it called...discretion. Yeah, that's it." Murphy just laughed, and everything went quiet again.

---

The whole morning, Shannon couldn't look at Connor without laughing. He'd always shake his head, and occasionally she could swear she'd seen his eye twitch. Murphy, on the other hand, seemed rather proud of himself, earning him more than one slap to the back of the head via Connor. Noah went on with the day, seemingly blind to the situation. Connor insisted he was sleeping on the living room floor from now on.

"He forced me," Shannon laughed, sitting next to Connor and placing her head on his shoulder. She gave him her saddest puppy dog face asking for forgiveness.

"What's that sayin' ? Can't rape the willing," Murphy smirked, leaning on the back of the chair at the table.

"Okay, that's enough. I'd rather talk about Rosie than this," Connor groaned.

"Am I missing something?" Noah questioned, walking into the room.

"Believe me, ye don't want to know," Connor replied, throw a pillow from the couch at Murphy. He threw it back, missing Connor and hitting Shannon instead.

"Hah!" Connor shouted. "VINDICATION."

"You need some help..." Shannon joked.

"Boys stop actin' like yer five," Noah said, sitting down next to Shannon and Connor on the couch.

"He started it!" The twins yelled at the same time, pointing to each other.

"ANYWAY, what now? What's the plan?" Shannon asked, changing the subject.

"Talk to Smecker, wait 'til Murph heals up, finish off Yakavetta....then, well, I didn't plan that far ahead," Connor shrugged.

"That's 'cause you didn't see a movie to steal a plan from lately," Murphy chuckled.

"Fuck you," Connor snapped, trying to deny his obsession for movies. Shannon smiled cherishing every moment of her not so normal life.


	11. New Life

Last chapter of part 1. Don't worry, there will be more in part two I promise. & part 2 will be longer for, well, ....reasons that I can't reveal at the moment. & I'm putting part two with part one, and not starting a whole other story thingymajig. So the chapters will continue to be uploaded here with part 1. I'm sorry if none of that made any sense whatsoever.

* * *

The day had finally come. The twins and Noah were ready to take out Yakavetta. Shannon watched them prepare their guns.

"I'm going with you," she said, walking over to Murphy. He looked at her thoughtfully, and gently grabbed her chin.

"Not this time," he whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

"I want to go. It's nothing I haven't seen before, and...well, I want as much time as I can," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. That day would be the last time she'd see them for she didn't know how long.

"Shannon--"

"I lied! I'm not ready for you to go. I really can't deal with not having you three around."

"Don't worry. We won't be gone long," Connor said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm still going," she snapped. Murphy sighed, taking her out of Connor's arms and holding her against him. Noah gave a slight nod to Murphy, silently telling him to allow her to have what she requests.

---

They climbed into the truck Smecker had instructed and calmly waited. Shannon held tightly to Murphy's hand, never wanting to let go. However, the truck finally came to a stop. Murphy leaned down and whispered, "I love you" in her ear as the first signaling knock was heard on the door. Shannon exited and made her way into the courtroom. She took her seat and waited. Before long, Noah, Murphy, and Connor rushed into the courtroom, pointing guns and yelling. Murphy and Connor grabbed Yakavetta and placed him on his knees like the did Nikolai. Noah ripped the judge from his seat, and addressed the court.

"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today, and you will tell of it later. All eyes to the front," he said.

"Nows a good time to fucking--" Yakavetta yelled, but before he could finish, Connor kicked him to the floor. Murphy then grabbed him, and put him back on his knees. Noah then approached a young, redheaded girl staring in her lap. He lifted her chin gently, and whispered something to her. At that moment, the fire alarm was pulled. Connor and Murphy jumped up on tables, guns pointing to the crowd.

"Now, you will receive us," Connor began.

"We do not ask for your poor or your hungry," Murphy added.

"We do not want your tired and sick."

"It is your corrupt we claim.

"It is your evil that will be sought by us.

"With every breath we shall hunt them down."

"Each day we will spill their blood until it rains down from the skies!"

"Do not kill. Do not rape. Do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace."

"These are not polite suggestions. These are codes of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."

"There are varying degrees of evil. We urge your lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain."

"For if you do, one day you will look behind you, and you will see we three. And on that day, you will reap it."

"And we will send you to whatever god you wish."

With that they jumped down and resumed the positions behind Yakavetta, each with a gun to his head. Noah stood between them, also holding a gun. They began to recite the prayer.

"And shepards we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand so that our feet my swiftly carry out Thy command. And we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"In nomine Patri," Noah said.

"Et Fili," Connor added.

"Spirtus Sancti," Murphy finished, along with three gunshots, and Yakavetta's lifeless body on the floor. Everyone in the courtroom fled, screaming, and Noah and the twins quickly escaped. Shannon was the only one left. She couldn't find it in her to move. Her old life ended there in that courtroom, and so her new life began.

---

Shannon took the things she had packed and called a cab. It took her to Nadia's apartment. Meekly, she walked to the door, carrying her stuff, hoping that Nadia was home. Luckily she was.

"Oh, Shannon, come in! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Nadia exclaimed, genuinely happy to see her friend.

"I told you I'd come back for you, didn't I?" Shannon smiled. "And why I have you been looking for me?"

"I have some...interesting news."

"As do I. You have no idea." Nadia left Shannon's belongings by the door, and quickly pulled her to the couch, and sat her down.

"After Nikolai....a lawyer came to see me. Nikolai had a will."

"What?"

"Yes. He left all the business to Papa and my cousins. He left you and me something as well."

"Me? Why me?"

"Shannon, he left you and I over three million dollars...each." Shannon's jaw dropped. She still couldn't fully process Nadia's words.

"How is that even possible?"

Nadia shrugged her shoulders. "I never really knew how much my brother actually had. I'll have to call that lawyer tomorrow so he can give you all the information you need. Oh, and you're staying with me. I'm sick of living alone." The smile on Nadia's face was comforting to Shannon as she prepared Nadia for her news.

"I have to tell you something," Shannon sighed, afraid to say it out loud.

"What's the matter?"

Shannon took a deep breath.

* * *

I'm starting part 2 of the story tomorrow, guys. Don't worry, you'll find out Shannon's secret soon enough. Don't kill me for the awful cliffhanger D:


	12. Patrick

So, the beginning of part two. Once again, thank you to my reviewers. You guys are awesome :D

* * *

**8 years later**

Shannon woke with a jolt after being poked in the side. Opening her eyes, she was met by Patrick, who was kneeling at the side of her bed.

"What's wrong, Pat?" she asked, turning on the lamp next to the bed. His black hair was a mess, and she could see fear in his bright blue eyes. He kept playing with the sleeve of his red and black plaid pajamas and chewing on his lip. A habit he'd picked up from Shannon.

"I can't sleep," said quietly. "There's noises downstairs." She looked at the clock. It was the middle of the night, and she couldn't imagine Doc being up at that hour. Her and Nadia had taken the other apartment above the new and improved McGinty's to help out . Plus, Doc had always been good company.

"Come on," she whispered, quickly combing out her hair. Nadia was staying with her mother, who'd been sick for the past few months. Usually Nadia stays with her mother during the days only, then comes to the apartment at night. Not wanting to leave Pat by himself, Shannon scooped him up in her arms, and carefully carried him down the stairs and into the bar. The place was empty aside from the noises coming from one of older rooms of McGinty's. She quietly opened the door, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the occupants of the room. Murphy, Connor, Doc, and someone else she didn't know we're crowded around the pool table, which they had made a mess of, talking and shouting playfully back and forth.

"Shh...Sh..Shannon!" Doc shouted gleefully. "What are ye doing up?" At the very sound of her name, everything went silent, and everyone's head snapped in her direction.

"Pat heard you guys down here. I thought something might've happened," she managed to say. The awkwardness was immediately shattered by Connor who ran over and hugged Shannon tightly, nearly crushing Pat between them.

"I've missed ye girlie," he smiled, stepping back. "And who's this 'un?"

"He's my son, Patrick," Shannon replied. "Pat, say hello to Connor." Pat lifted his head from Shannon's shoulder and stared at Connor. A sudden realization hit Connor like a truck, but he did his best to hide it.

"Hi..." Pat whispered, shyly, then returned to his former position.

"He doesn't talk much," Shannon explained, stroking the back of Pat's head soothingly. "And way to call or you know write, Connor Macmanus."

"Heh. We were a bit busy."

"You're a horrible liar, you know."

"But we're here now," Murphy said, keeping his eyes fixed on Shannon. The one Shannon didn't know suddenly cleared his throat. "Oh, this is Romeo." Murphy gave the man a pat on the back.

"Yeah...Hello, Romeo," Shannon waved slightly.

" 'Ey," he replied, nodding his head in her direction.

"Is your da with you?"

"Nah. He stayed behind," Murphy answered, shaking his head. Shannon nodded in understanding.

"I better get the little one to bed, now. Be a tad bit quieter," she said, giving them a small smile, before walking out the small door. Little did she know, Connor had followed.

"Shannon wait," his voice called as she opened the door to her apartment. "We definitely need to talk."

"It can wait," Shannon replied, walking in, leaving the door open for Connor.

"No, it really can't." He closed the door behind him, and took in the surroundings. It was like a condo. There a small, neatly kept kitchen, a long blue coach, and two matching loveseats, a tv. Three bedrooms were down in the hallway, the end room being the bathroom. Shannon took Pat to his bed, and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead, and whispered 'Goodnight' before leaving his room and shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Connor?" she asked quietly.

"Who's his da?" Connor questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"None of your business."

"How old is he?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if that's my fuckin' nephew in there, I'd like to know." Shannon began chewing at her lip, trying to decide on what to say.

"You already know the answers to your questions."

"When did you find out?" Shannon's chewing grew worse. Finally she plopped down on the couch next to Conner and stared up at the ceiling.

"Three weeks before you left..."

"Shannon, what the hell? Why the fuck didn't ye say somethin'?"

"I wasn't going to trap you guys into staying here. I'm wouldn't do that. And it's not like I hate my life now. I love Patrick more than anything. I have Nadia and Doc, and thanks to Nikolai, anything I want, really."

"Nikolai?" Connor asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He left me money in his will. We just help out with Doc here in my spare time, and Nadia and I split the rent. Other than that, I spend most of the money on Pat. He's spoiled." She couldn't help but laugh.

"That's good to hear, but still...I think Murph has the right to know if he hasn't figured it out already."

"No, because if Pat finds out, I'm going to have to be the one who explains to him why his dad is all over the news. Why his dad can't attend his birthday parties. Why his dad will probably not be there to see him graduate. I don't want to do that." Connor wrapped his arm around Shannon, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out. Yer not alone ye know."

"I know, but it's hard. I just finally settled with the fact that you guys aren't coming back and here you are, and I have no idea where to go from here."

"I know you still love Murphy, and he still loves you. Constantly saying yer name in his sleep and all." Shannon laughed at that. "And because of that, one day you'll have to tell him. I think he'd like a family of his own if you let him try."

"And when will that be? You guys just can't stop being the Saints. Everyone counts on you."

"We're not leaving Boston again, Shannon, unless we're takin' ye and Patrick with us. I think Murph feels the same way."

"How would you know that?"

"We're twins remember," Connor said, tapping his index finger against the side of his head, indicating that he and Murphy's minds had the 'twin connection'.

"You better be right."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Well there was that time you--"

"Don't say it." Then there was a soft knock on the door, in walked Murphy. Without a word, he sat down next to Shannon taking her hand in his.

"We've got a lot of catchin' up to do," he smiled. Shannon nodded, wishing, hoping that she could trust Connor's words. Noah had been right though. The boys had come back, and if Connor was right, they weren't going anywhere.

* * *

Eh, I apologize if it's too weak of a start. It'll get better, I hope.

There will be more coming very soon seeing as I have a lot of free time in school lately, haha.


	13. World War 3

Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews and opinions. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside :D

So I think I'm failing econ. I'll try whatever I can to not get my laptop taken away. However, if I do, I will somehow find a way to keep getting the chapters up. I promise. And if you know anyway to help me understand economics, let me know, haha ;)

* * *

After a few moments, Connor left Murphy and Shannon alone in the living room. Things were quiet for a moment as both were deep in thought.

"So...you have a son," Murphy said, sounding nervous.

"Mhm," she replied then paused. Shannon thought about telling him, but then decided against it. He didn't need to know, and she swore she'd kill Connor if he said anything. She also knew Nadia was going to kill them both when she got home. Thinking of this, she winced slightly.

"Why didn't you call? Write? Something? Jesus Murphy, eight fucking years," she snapped, suddenly getting angry. She ripped her hand out of his and stood up, beginning to pace the floor. "I know you had to disappear, but you could've let me know somehow that you were alright, you know? Then you just try to waltz back into my life like nothing happened." Murphy then stood up as well.

"Don't be a fuckin' hypocrite, Shannon! Remember when YOU disappeared? We spent three fuckin' years worryin' about ye." He was now getting angry as well. _Irish tempers. _

"That was different."

"Oh, really? Seems like you got over me quick, anyway," he motioned toward the hallway with the bedrooms, indicating he was talking to her about Patrick. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're not exactly the Virgin Mary so please enlighten me."

"_My _son is none of your business, and make sure to tell Connor to stay out of it too when you leave."

"I'm not leavin'."

"Yes, you are," she said, attempting to push him toward the door. He effortlessly picked her up, and sat her down on the couch. When she tried to get up, he held her shoulders in place to keep her there. Shannon just glared up at him.

"Now calm down," he whispered.

"Let. Me. Go," she growled.

"We're not goin' to get anywhere if ye don't talk to me."

"Who said I wanted to go anywhere? Right now, I want to go to sleep." She tried to get up again, but he was much stronger than her. Murphy sighed, and released her.

"This isn't over yet," he said. She folded her arms across her chest, and waited until he left. Just as she was about to walk toward her bedroom, the door opened yet again.

"I swear I'm going to kill the next person who walks through that door," she muttered, turning to see Connor. "What are you doing?"

"What'd ye say to Murphy?" Connor asked a little harsher than he meant to.

"I asked him why neither of you decided to contact me in eight years. I should've yelled at you, too," she replied.

"So, you didn't tell him?"

"No. There's no reason to. Patrick is my concern, not yours."

"My nephew is my concern."

"Connor, just let it go. He's fine now. There's no fucking need to complicate his life."

"I'd like to be in his life, and so would Murph if he knew."

"Well, he doesn't. And exactly how long will you be in his life before you disappear again?"

"Like I told you before, we're not goin' anywhere unless we take ye both with us. I won't."

"That's nice. I'm going to sleep now. Lock the door on your way out," she sighed, walking into her bedroom, leaving Connor standing there, dumbfounded. He'd never seen Shannon like that before.

"Women," he grumbled, leaving the apartment. He and Murphy were sharing the same thought. _This isn't over._

_---_

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Shannon heard Patrick say as he softly poked her head. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Why were you born a morning person?" she sighed, sitting up, and yawning. His stomach growled. "One thing we have in common." With that, she followed him out to the kitchen. He sat at the table, patiently waiting as she made him pancakes.

"Yummm," Nadia said, walking into the apartment. She sat next to Patrick, happily ruffling his hair. He attempted to do the same, but her head of light brown hair was just out of reach.

"How's your mom?" Shannon asked, placing two pancakes on a plate, and giving them to Patrick. Without a word, he began to devour his food. Shannon just laughed and went back to making more.

"She's feeling much better now. Papa said I don't have to come everyday to look after her anymore. He's going to take her on a trip. Second honeymoon or something," Nadia smiled, glad that her mother was finally getting better.

"Awww, that's sweet of him," Shannon said, glancing in Nadia's direction. "Oh, and we have to talk after breakfast."

"About what?"

"A pair of twins." Nadia's jaw dropped for a moment.

"Here?"

"Downstairs with Doc."

"Are you talking about those weird guys from last night making all the noise?" Patrick questioned, half muffled by the food in his mouth. "One was named Connor." Shannon placed a plate in front of Nadia, desperately trying to avoid her gaze. As soon as Patrick finished, Nadia instructed him to go get dressed.

"What are they doing here?!?" Nadia whispered, attempting not to shout.

"You thought they were going to let what was done to that priest go. The minute you saw the newscast, you knew they would come," Shannon replied.

"Yes, but not here! Not around Pat. They don't know, do they? Tell me you didn't tell him."

"Calm down. I didn't tell Murphy, but Connor knows."

"Oh God."

"It's kind of hard to miss, you know. Murphy didn't get a good look at him yet, but when he does all hell is going to break loose. I had to chase them both out of the apartment last night. And I did it all by myself." Shannon playfully stuck her tongue out at Nadia, who returned it with a scowl.

"Don't make me laugh. This is serious!"

"I know, I know. Look it'll be fine. They'll be gone soon anyway. But according to Connor, he's not leaving without me or Pat."

"PFT. He'll have to go through me first. Wait til I get my hands on those two." Already, Nadia was riled up. Shannon could see World War 3 in the immediate future.

* * *

I tried. I hope it's good enough. I'll have more ASAP.


	14. Discussions

Well, it turns out I passed econ after all. Now, I just have to keep my grades up through this quarter. Sorry I've been slow with the updates. My teachers decide to cram projects on the same days. After tomorrow, things should be back to normal though.

* * *

As Nadia and Shannon lightly argued back and forth, Murphy, Doc, Romeo, and Connor came through the door, silencing them.

"Damn it all," Shannon snapped, causing Nadia to chuckle before her face turned serious.

"Oh shit," the girls heard Connor mutter. He could already tell Nadia wasn't going to take their presence lightly.

"Uncle Doc!" Patrick squealed, running out of his room, and hugging Doc.

"Sorry, Shannon," Doc said, as Patrick ran to Shannon's side, still not used to the current strangers. "The boys were hungry, and ye know yer a much better cook."

"_They_ can get take out. You, however, may stay," Nadia replied. Her tone was so polite it was menacing.

"Who is this bitch?" Romeo asked. Shannon quickly covered Patrick's ears as she glared daggers in his direction. Murphy elbowed him in the ribs, but continued to stare at Patrick.

"My NAME is Nadia, and if you _have _to be here, watch your language." Her anger made her Russian accent sound thicker.

"Well, excuuuuuseee me, Princess," he huffed.

"Well, sit down if you want breakfast. Nadia, I'm running low on the batter. Want to go to the store and get some more for me?" Shannon suggested, hoping that Nadia would take the opportunity to blow off some steam. Her face immediately lit up at the idea. _She really does hate them, _Shannon thought.

"Patrick, come keep me company," Nadia smiled, beckoning to him.

"Awww. Do I have to?" he groaned. Shannon bent down and looked him in the eye.

"If you go, you can pick out dessert. Whatever kind you want," she offered.

"Even a birthday cake?" Shannon laughed.

"Yes, even a birthday cake."

"Okay!" She lightly kissed him on the forehead, and gave him a soft push toward Nadia. He ran to her, clutching her hand in his, while excitedly discussing with her the cake he wanted. Nadia gave Shannon a wary look before exiting the apartment. The guys all sat down at the table, making small talk while they waited.

"Thought you said the little one didn't talk much?" Connor asked, turning to look at her.

"He has a really big sweet tooth," she replied, mixing what batter she had left.

"Aye. Just like his mother," Murphy said, his voice taunting her in a way. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "But I have to say, he looks like his Da." Shannon stood still for a moment, then returned to what she was doing, trying to ignore his statement. Connor let out a laugh.

"Connor, unless you want me to feed you poison, I suggest you shut up. Murph, you shut up, too," she warned. An 'oOoOoh' was heard from Romeo, but it quickly changed to "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Shannon heard footsteps behind her until she saw Murphy standing at her side.

"Ye know, if ye stir that anymore, it's not goin' to be any good," Murphy said, taking notice to her fidgeting.

"Go sit. I know what I'm doing," she sighed, not looking at him.

"We still have to talk," he whispered.

"We already talked. There's nothing more to talk about."

"Woman, if I have to tie you up in Connor's STUPID FUCKIN' ROPE, I will." Connor muttered something under his breath. Shannon poured batter onto the pan, making three little white circles. Then she turned to Murphy.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'll do what I have to win you back." Shannon couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"Murph, really?"

"I'll do what I have to to stay with you and _my _son," he whispered.

"How did you--"

"Guess."

"Damn it, Connor! I told you to keep your mouth shut!" she snapped, throwing the empty pancake mix box at his head.

"It wasn't my fault. He was playin' Jedi mind tricks on me. I swear it!" Connor yelped in his defense. Doc and Romeo just sat there, thoroughly confused. Shannon shook her head and quickly flipped the pancakes to avoid burning them.

"Shannon," Murphy started.

"Go away."

"Shaaaaaaaannon."

"Murphy, I'm warning you." Murphy sighed, and picked Shannon up off the ground, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Connor, watch the food. I'm taking the runt hostage," he said. Shannon kicked and punched, but it had little effect.

"Oh, no. What did I fuckin' tell you about doin' that shit around me?" Connor shouted, getting up and standing in Murphy's way.

"Get yer mind out of the gutter. We're just goin' to talk," Murphy chuckled, moving Connor out of the way. He carried her to the nearest bedroom, Nadia's, and dropped her on the bed, closing the door behind him. He leaned back, folding his arms across his chest, and resting his weight against the door.

"You know, Nadia is really not a fan of you. Going in her room without her permission isn't exactly a good way to get on her good side," Shannon said, staring him down.

"It's not her I'm worried about. 'Sides, I think Connor's got a crush on 'er," Murphy shrugged.

"I wouldn't tell her that," Shannon laughed.

"Now, what are we goin' to do?"

"_We _are going to do nothing. _You _are going to go back out there, eat, and leave." With that, she got off the bed, and tried to push him away from the door. He didn't budge. "Murphy, you're big, no fair."

"You never complained before," he smirked.

"I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I. Now, when did ye plan on fuckin' tellin' me?"

"Well, you see, after five years, I stopped planning. I didn't think you were coming back, and Pat's happy with his life."

"And where does he think his Da is?"

"I told him his father had to leave, and didn't know when he was coming back. Technically, I didn't lie."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Like I told Connor, I wasn't going to trap you into staying. There are more important things than me. Like now, I know you came for whoever killed that priest."

"I did, but now that I know about my son, I want to be in his life too. Plus, Connor kept going on last night about how excited he is to have a nephew. I couldn't shut him up."

"Sounds like Connor. But anyways, if you're going after little Yakavetta and whoever he hired--"

"How do ye know 'bout that?"

"I'm not completely out of the loop. As I was saying, I can't tell Pat and get his hopes up only to have you two disappear again...or worse." Murphy rested his forehead against hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and used the other to stroke her cheek.

"Murphy, don't do this to me," she whispered.

"There are a lot of things I'd like to do to ye right now." The hand on her waist moved lower. "Eight years is a long time."

"Tell me about it." Slowly, he rocked her back and forth. It was like they were dancing with no music.

"I truly did miss ye. If ye think I'd rather live on a sheep farm than to be with ye everyday, ye are quite mistaken. And I have a little boy now," he smiled, "I told you you'd mother my children."

"Child."

"Fer now," he shrugged, kissing her gently. Reluctantly, she pushed him away.

"Murph, things are different now. I've got Patrick to worry about, not just my raging hormones."

"And ye think I don't? Get it through yer brain girlie, I'm stickin' around, and if we have to go, we're taking ye, too. I'll take the Russian too if it'll keep ye quiet." Shannon shook her head, and lightly ran her hand down his chin for a moment before backing away.

"We really should get out of here. Pat and Nadia could be back any minute, and if Nadia catches you in here, things will not be good. At all." Murphy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up against him again, locking her in his arms.

"Are ye giving me a chance then?"

"I'll think about it," she said, attempting to squirm, but he kept her from moving.

"Yes or noooooo?"

"Will you let me go if I say yes?" He nodded. "Fine then yes. But still, I don't want Pat to know just yet so keep Connor quiet if that's even possible."

"Aye, mam." With that he released her, and moved out of her way, then followed her out the door. She was still pushing Murphy away, but at this rate, he'd take what he can get.

"You guys were quieter than I remembered," Connor teased as Murphy sat down. His remark earned a slap to the back of the head. _Nothing's changed, _Shannon thought, shaking her head, patiently waiting for Nadia and Pat to walk through the door.

* * *

It felt like a filler. I hope I didn't disappoint. :x


	15. Reunions

Sorry I've been slacking so much. :x Thank you for all the reviews and whatnot. You guys are awesome :D

* * *

"They're gonna turn his brains to mush," Murphy stated as he, Shannon, Romeo sat on the couch, watching Connor and Patrick play Mortal Kombat. "Connor's beyond help so I'm not worried about him."

"Shut it," Connor muttered.

"Hurry up. We gotta go talk to my uncle," Romeo said.

"Yes. Please hurry up," Nadia added as she cleaned the table, using the eerily polite tone that frightened everyone in the room. Connor whispered something in Patrick's ear causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. Nadia huffed in annoyance. Murphy gave a soft laugh and stood up, followed by Romeo. They pulled an unwilling Connor off the floor and pushed him out the door. Patrick gave a small 'Aww' before switching the mode back to single player, and continuing his gameplay.

"Pat, what did Connor say to you?" Nadia questioned.

"He said he really thinks you're starting to like him," Patrick giggled, keeping his eyes locked on the television.

"HAH. Yeah, right," Nadia scoffed, plopping down on the couch. She folded her arms across her chest, and simply glared at Shannon.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him!" Nadia hissed in Russian to keep Patrick from hearing the conversation.

"I couldn't help it! It's all Connor's fault," Shannon replied.

"Don't tell me you're planning on telling the little one."

"Not now. No.

"Good," Nadia replied, switching back to English.

Shannon shook her head and turned her attention to the tv screen.

xxxx

"She definitely wants me," Connor said in the car.

"The Russian broad?" Romeo questioned, glancing back at Connor.

"Her name is Nadia."

"And you think she wants ye? Wants ye dead maybe. I think yer forgettin' we killed 'er brother," Murphy laughed.

"Oh, and ye and Shannon are just the perfect couple now, aren't ye? Because, ye know, she just _lights up _when ye walk into the room," Connor mocked.

"That's different. 'Sides we got a kid together."

"Holy fuck! The kid's yours?" Romeo nearly shouted.

" 'Course he's mine. Where the fuck have ye been?"

"I don't know. I think he's got a little Connor in him," Romeo joked. Murphy didn't find it so funny. Connor grinned at his brother.

"Don't fuckin' say that," Murphy warned, punching Romeo in the arm.

"OW. WILL EVERYONE STOP HITTING ME?"

xxxxx

It was about 2:30 AM, but Shannon couldn't sleep. Instead, she quietly paced the apartment while Patrick and Nadia slept soundly. Suddenly, however, she was startled by a bunch of yelling. Almost instantly, Nadia burst out of her room, ready to kill.

"You better shut them up or I swear to God," Nadia snapped, looking at Shannon expectantly.

"Go back to bed. I'll quiet 'em down," Shannon nodded.

"For their sake, I hope so," Nadia grumbled, walking back into her room. Shannon sighed, and made her way down to the bar to see what they were doing this time. The boys were behind the bar staring at a few very soaked men she immediately recognized. Greenly and Duffy stood there with large smiles on their faces, while Dolly clung to blond woman Shannon was unfamiliar with.

"What did I tell you about all the noise?" Shannon scolded, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"Shannon!" Greenly shouted excitedly, holding his arms out. Shannon didn't hesitate to hug him, then Duffy.

"Sorry I disappeared...I've been...busy," she explained shyly. She turned to Dolly and shook her head.

"Hey Shannon," he said from the floor.

"Hi, I'm Eunice," the blond woman said, extending her hand. Shannon shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she nodded.

"Likewise."

"Yeah, so you guys keep it semi quiet down here. Patrick and Nadia are sleeping," Shannon said, about to turn around and head back upstairs. Murphy jumped over the bar and pulled her back.

"Have a drink with us," he pleaded.

"Yeah! Come on, Shan," Greenly added, giving her his saddest puppy dog face.

"Not the puppy eyes!" Shannon groaned. "That's just not fair." Soon everyone in the room was giving her the same look. "For future reference...I hate you all." Everyone laughed, and Murphy set her down on the barstool next to him as Connor got everyone a drink. They all discussed the latest goings on with the priest incident, and the boys stated they were going to the Prudential building to finally kill Yakavetta. At first everyone thought they were nuts, but with a little teasing, Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly joined in with their plan.

As the twins escorted Eunice out of the bar, Shannon attempted to sneak back to into the apartment, but Murphy caught her.

"I wanna sleeeep!" she whined, trying to get out of his grasp.

"It's only three," he said.

"I need to get some rest."

"I'll tire you out."

"Murphy Macmanus, keep it in your pants," Shannon scoffed, finally breaking free.

"OoOoh rejected," Connor teased from across the bar.

"She couldn't reject me if she tried," Murphy stated, sticking his tongue out at Connor.

"Uhm...I just did," she said, continuing to walk away. A relentless Murphy followed her into the apartment.

"Will you cut it out?" Shannon whispered.

"I can't help myself," he shrugged, nearly pouncing on her. He picked Shannon up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to her room, keeping his lips locked on hers.

"Murphy, we can't!" she whispered as he set her down on the bed. He locked the door, and crawled over her, attempting to remove her clothes. "I'm serious, Murphy MacManus."

"Better be EXTRA quiet then," he purred in her ear, giving her a knowing smirk right before claiming her mouth again.

"I still hate you," she mumbled when he broke away. He put his finger to his lips and gave her a 'shhh'.

xxxx

It was nine when Shannon woke. Murphy was gone. She closed her eyes, silently cursing herself until the aroma of bacon filled her nose. Quickly she got up and showered then made her way into the kitchen. Patrick and Nadia were at the table eating, and a third plate was set for Shannon.

"G'morning," Pat said, munching on a piece of bacon. Nadia looked at Shannon, narrowing her eyes yet smiling at the same time. _Busted. _Shannon helped Nadia clean up, and Patrick sat on the couch watching tv.

"Would you mind taking this down to Doc?" Nadia asked, handing Shannon a plate of food.

"No problem," Shannon nodded, taking it.

xxxx

Connor and Murphy sat in the corner of the bar as Doc prepared for later that night. Shannon came down holding a very appetizing plate of food.

"Good morning, Doc. Nadia made you something," she grinned, giving him his food.

"Ye girls to ne...ne...need to knowthat I'm a big boy, ye know. I feel bad yer always ma...ma...makin' me food," Doc said.

"Really, Doc. It's nothing," Shannon smiled.

"And what about us?" Connor whined.

"Make your own," she replied, making a face at him. He pretended to be hurt for a moment before winking at her. Suddenly, a guy walked in with deliveries for the bar. Shannon told Doc to sit and gladly helped the man with the boxes. Murphy noticed they were talking casually as if they were really good friends.

"He someone I should worry about?" Murphy whispered to Doc.

"Ah, Riley? Nah, he's a g...g...good boy. Been a...a..after Sh...Sh...Shannon fer a long time now. FUCK...ASS...b...but that's not happenin' any time soon," Doc explained.

"Bet your ass it isn't," Murphy grumbled, glaring in Riley's direction. Connor nudged him, causing Murphy to turn his glare in Connor's direction. Shannon and Riley said goodbye and she headed back up to the apartment while Riley left the bar. With Riley gone, Murphy's mind went back to the plan. They were taking down Yakavetta in a matter of hours.


	16. A series of very unfortunate events

Well, I've got no feedback on the last chapter. I'm sorry it sucked. To make up for the last two chapters, I give you action.

* * *

After appraising the twins handiwork on Yakavetta, being suspended, and basically kidnapped, Eunice had learned that Yakavetta was being played by someone higher in power who was known as the Roman. She, Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly stood outside the Prudential building, discussing this latest revelation, not knowing the shooter whom they had nicknamed Napoleon was watching and listening.

"That's just weird. Roman....What do you think it means?" Duffy asked.

"Feels like a ghost to me," Eunice replied, deep in thought.

"Well, what's the plan? 'Cause the brothers ain't goin' nowhere until we get Panza or they do," Dolly said.

"Whatever we're doing we gotta do it quick. Things have to be more...delicate now that there's a little one at stake," Greenly tried to say as quietly as possible, however, Napoleon's ears had picked up the sentence.

"What?" Eunice question, extremely confused.

"Shannon and Murphy made a little boy back in the day, apparently," Duffy answered. "I saw his picture. Cute kid."

"We can't have a child in the middle of this!" Eunice hissed, trying to control her volume. A sinister smile crossed Napoleon's face as he pulled out his cell phone. His boss would enjoy the news.

xxxx

Shannon nervously cleaned the bar as Doc tried to calm her. As soon as she had put Patrick to sleep, she went downstairs to sit with Doc and wait for the boys. _If those two don't come back alive, I'll bring them back to kill them all over again, _she thought angrily, scrubbing harder.

"Shannon, dear, it...it...it'll be alright," Doc reassured. She stopped and smiled at him.

"I know, Doc. I know," she said. "Being worried about those two is a hard habit to break."

"Amen to that," she heard Connor's voice say. She looked over to see him and Murphy standing in the doorway. Without a second thought, she ran to them, hugging both of them tightly.

"Ye know, fer someone who hates us, ye got a funny way of showin' it," Murphy chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Just shut up and enjoy the kodak moment," she sighed.

"Quick, Doc! Get a camera!" Connor joked. She shoved him lightly.

"Pat asleep?" Murphy asked. She nodded.

"Sit down. I'll fix you guys drinks while you tell me all about your night. Where's Romeo by the way?"

"Ah, he's with his uncle. Still trying to patch things up."

"They had a fight?" Murphy and Connor sat down, while Shannon went behind the bar.

"Well, ye see, Romeo didn't ask his uncle to borrow the bar when we used it to kill some of Yakavetta's men," Connor laughed.

"Yeah. His uncle ain't too happy 'bout that," Murphy added.

"Gee. I wonder why," Shannon said, rolling her eyes as she put their drinks before them. The twins removed their coats, and began cleaning their weapons. _Always in combat mode,_ she mused. After giving her a play by play of the demise of Yakavetta, they sat in silence for a while. The boys cleaned their guns, Shannon sorted little things around the bar, and Doc also cleaned up some things.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted by Greenly who walked in the doorway, grabbed his crotch, and belted out "Sack O matic, I said!" Everyone's smiles immediately turned to gasps of horror when a gunshot tore through the room, hitting Greenly. Shannon ducked down, pressing herself against the wall, as Napoleon stormed into the room. The twins hopped over the bar and grabbed their guns, but by the time they shot up, Napoleon had a knife to Doc's throat. Her maternal instinct immediately sent warning bells off in her head. Thinking of Pat, she tried to creep away, but Napoleon quickly turned his gun on Shannon.

"Don't move," he warned, then quickly turned his attention back to the twins yet kept a wary eye on her as well. Nadia had to have heard the noise. Shannon knew by now, they'd be hidden.

"Boys! Boys!" Doc yelped.

"Put them down. Throw them over!" Napoleon ordered.

Connor and Murphy stood as still as statues.

"I'll kill the old man! Throw them over!" Napoleon shouted again.

The twins reluctantly obeyed.

"Brothers huh? We gonna have us some fun. So which one first? Which one do you love more? Huh?" Napoleon taunted, pointing the gun. "This one?" Just as he said that, a shot was fired, hitting Napoleon in the arm. Noah emerged from the darkness of the room near Shannon.

"Noah!" she exclaimed, feeling a surge of happiness, despite the current situation. Noah always had that comforting effect on her. Doc quickly got out of Napoleon's grasp, skittering away. The twins jumped over the bar, quickly getting to Greenly.

"Doc! Call a fucking ambulance right now!" Connor shouted. Napoleon stared up at Noah in awe.

"You," he said.

"Where's the Old Man?" Noah asked calmly.

"Never," Napoleon replied. Shannon suddenly blocked out their conversations, and scrambled over to Greenly as well.

"Oh God," she cried, stroking his forehead. "Hang in there, buddy."

"Just hold on, man," Murphy said sadly.

"Help's on the way. Just hang in there," Connor added. Tears were now falling from Murphy's eyes. Shannon also allowed hers to flow freely, but still tried to swallow her sobs.

"Boys, it's over," Greenly stated. "It's okay. Proudest day of my life." As Greenly took his last breath, Shannon noticed Noah and Napoleon had guns to each other's heads. A twisted game of Russian Roulette. Connor looked up.

"Da!" he shouted.

"Easy, boys," Noah replied, still completely serene.

"I've got to go check on Patrick," Shannon uttered, quickly running upstairs, and bursting into the apartment. All the lights were off. First, she checked Patrick's room, only to find an empty bed. Next was Nadia's. Patrick was sitting on the bed, Nadia passed out on the floor.

"What--" Shannon began.

"Mommy run!" Patrick shouted. Before she could react, the world went black.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, and don't completely give up on the story, haha. :P


	17. Missing and Things of Importance

Okay, so this one is RIDICULOUSLY short, I know, BUT I have a question before I go on. It's more of an opinion poll for my faithful readers. Would you A) like me to end it with BDS2 and just start a new fic or B) Continue the story past the events of BDS2? The more opinions I get the faster the 2nd half to this chapter and the next long chapter come. (:

* * *

The 'game' finally ended with a bullet in Napoleon's head. Connor and Murphy sighed in relief. They knew they had to leave before the cops showed up so they quickly ran up the stairs to get the girls and Patrick. The apartment was dark and they heard nothing, but the sound of each other's breathing. Immediately, they began searching only to find each room empty until the reach Nadia's. Bursting open the door, they saw Nadia unconscious on the floor. No sign of Patrick or Shannon. Connor dropped to the floor, checking Nadia for a pulse. Thankfully he found one and began to shake her lightly.

"Nadia, wake up," he said, shaking her a little harder. "Come on. Wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Patrick!" she shouted, beginning to struggle. "Where's Patrick?"

"What happened?" Murphy asked.

"Someone broke in. I told Pat to hide, and...I don't remember anything else," she replied, tears welling up. Murphy kicked the nearest object, which happened to be one of Nadia's shoes, before sitting on the bed, and placing his head in his hands. He'd felt this before. Shannon had been taken away once again, only he had no idea where she was and this time, they'd taken Patrick as well.

"Do ye know what he looked like?" Connor asked softly.

"No. I'm sorry. It all happened so fast I...," she answered, shaking her head.

"It's goin' to be alright. We'll get 'em back," Connor said, attempting to comfort her. She clung to him tightly.

"Boys, we gotta go," Noah's voice called, as he walked into the room. He threw each one a bag.

"Look after Doc fer us, and here," Connor whispered, taking out a piece of paper, and scribbling. "Call this number if anythin' happens. We're bringin' 'er back, I promise." Nadia took the piece of paper, and nodded.

xxxx

"What the fuck happened?" Romeo questioned, as the Noah and the twins walked into Romeo's uncle's house.

"Greenly's dead. Shannon and Patrick are missing. The shooter is dead," Murphy answered, running his hand through his hair.

"Fuck. This isn't good, man," Romeo said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Connor snapped.

"Best thing to do now is get some sleep. We have to talk when you're rested," Noah stated. Everyone nodded, each finding their own place to sleep. Both Connor and Murphy dreamed of Rocco and Greenly, waking with a jump. Once they were fully awake again, Noah sat them down.

"What do ye think he wants with Shannon? She's innocent in all this," Murphy said, chewing on the nail of his thumb.

"Always has been," Connor added quietly. "That fucker harms one hair on 'er head, I'll rip his throat out myself."

"Aye," Murphy agreed.

"Boy, I know Louie. He's not goin' to hurt Shannon or the boy. I don't know what exactly it is he wants, but killing women and children isn't Louie's style," Noah explained. His words made neither of them feel any better.

* * *

Like I said, sorry so short, but I need your input. :x


	18. Line of Blood

Alright, sorry I took forever. Anyways, majority said continue so this chapter is different. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Shannon woke with a splitting headache. As she tried to move, she realized she couldn't. Her hands were cuffed behind her.

"Patrick? Nadia?" she asked, looking around. Shannon was in a large garden, sitting across from an old man. He said nothing, but continued to study her.

"Where's my son?" Shannon growled. "Where the hell am I?"

"Shannon, no need to be so hostile," the old man began, his Italian accent thick. "The boy is fine."

"Where is he?"

"Safe."

"I want to see him. Now."

"I need to have a very important talk with you first, my dear."

"If I only I knew who the fuck you are."

"My name is Louie. I'm an old...friend of Noah's," the old man introduced, "but we're not here to talk about Noah. We're here to talk about you. In a way, I've known you since you were a little girl. It was almost as if you were a MacManus, yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea who you are."

"But I know you. Out of curiosity, I watched the twins grow, and you grew with them. You have a...taste for men of violence, no?"

"What?"

"Connor, Murphy, Nikolai, Noah," he sighed. "You surround yourself with violent men. Violent blood. I know of your many scars. You bear them as if they are nothing."

"What is the point of this?"

"My...concern is your son. I worry for him. His blood is already tainted, like his father."

"There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Murphy did not spend one single day with Noah as a child, and look how alike father and son have become. You think Patrick will not fall in line with his family. A family of destruction. A family blind to anything beautiful."

"That's not true."

"It's not true? Noah chose a life of violence over his beautiful wife and sons. And now, Murphy has chosen the same life over you and your son. They could have wonderful families, but instead, they live like they do."

"They're making Boston safer."

"Is that what you think? They're heroes in your eyes? They do it to feed their bloodlust. It has nothing to do with safety."

"You wouldn't know anything about it," Shannon spat.

"I wouldn't? I was there when it all started! You need to go now. Remember my warning, but then again, I don't know if you'll need it now."

"Why? Where am I going?"

"There's someone who would like to see you very much, and of course, we wouldn't want Connor and Murphy finding you before that." At that moment, someone covered her mouth with a wet cloth, causing her to once again, slip into unconsciousness.

xxxx

Shannon regained consciousness, tied to yet another chair. She sighed in frustration, attempting to pull herself free. Then she took in her surroundings.

"Mom!" Patrick chimed. She was seated at a long table. Nadia to her right, Patrick to her left. At the other end of the table sat Nadia's mother and father.

"Ah, Shannon. Nice of you to join us for dinner," Nadia's father, Andrei , greeted too cheerfully.

"Mr. Korlova," she mumbled. Nadia's face was completely drained of color as she stared at her plate.

"You know, Shannon, you meant a lot to my son. The last thing he made me promise him was not to kill you, and you know I keep my word. But I never thought you would take part in my poor Nikolai's death, and leave your son fatherless." Shannon's eyes widened. Andrei thought Patrick was his grandson. "Little whore," Nadia's mother, Anya, snapped.

"Mama!" Nadia protested.

"You too!" Anya shouted louder. Patrick covered his ears.

"What do you want?" Shannon questioned, narrowing her eyes at Andrei.

"I have to punish you somehow, but unfortunately, must honor my son's wish not to kill you. So tell me Shannon, what shall I do with you?"

"Whatever it is, keep Patrick out of it."

"We'll keep the boy. Maybe I'll let you visit in the little free time you will have. But if you do not comply with my demands, you'll never see him again."

"Tell me what you want."

"I needed to set up a new business, and I remember how Nikolai and his friends used to call you a doll, so in your honor, I created the Doll House. You, my lovely, are the main attraction. Don't worry, there will be many more dolls, including my scheming daughter, to keep you company."

"What exactly do I do?" Shannon asked.

"Whatever it is Mikhail wants you to do," he replied with a sinister grin. At that moment, Shannon's hands were freed, and she was jerked up from the chair by Nikolai's cousin, Mikhail.

"Nice to see you again, my little redhead," he chuckled, motioning his head to the right. Immediately, Nadia stood up and followed as Mikhail dragged Shannon out of the house, Patrick screaming behind her.

xxxx

"Where's Shannon and Patrick?" Noah asked, after Louie had finished his little speech.

"In order to get you here, I needed to exchange Shannon and Patrick. It seems Shannon is in trouble again because of your boys," Louie explained.

"Just tell me where," Noah said, "for the boy's sake."

"If you care about the little boy, you will not ask that question. If they find out he is your grandson, they will kill him."

"I won't let that happen."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes."

"A man named Andrei wants revenge for his son, Nikolai. I'm sure you know him. I heard some talk of a doll house. I don't know exactly what it means, but I can guess. Tell me, Noah. Do you think they'll be anything left saving once your twins get to her? I hear the Russians are a little brutal."

Noah said nothing. Instead, he silently prayed for Shannon and Patrick's safety.

xxxx

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Nikolai, they'll come for me," Shannon said to Mikhail as they sat across from each other in Mikhail's office.

"Aw, my uncle didn't tell you, did he?" Mikhail laughed.

"Tell me what?"

"Your boyfriend's are in prison. Their father is dead."

"You're lying."

"Would you like to see a newspaper? I'm sure there's a stand around."

Shannon began to cry, realizing the hopelessness of the situation. Mikhail got up and attempted to wipe the tears from her face. She slapped his hand away.

"I could never get you to be nice to me. That will change."

"Mikhail, let us go. Please. I'm family for God's sake," Nadia pleaded.

"Family? What would you know about family? You let them kill your only brother. My cousin. He was my best friend, and you took him from me," Mikhail growled.

"She didn't pull the trigger," Shannon said.

"She might as well have, but I do admit," he firmly grasped Shannon's hair, pulling her face close to his, "it's mostly your fault." Then, he shoved her back against the seat. She closed her eyes trying to think of what to do. Her mind remained blank.

xxxx

* * *

If you guys don't like it, we'll work something out, lol. I hope you do though ;)


	19. Hope

Sorry, I took so long. I know, I'm a jerk. & Thank you to those of you who are still reviewing and love the story. Where'd the rest of you go? Anyways, another chapter will be coming much quicker. I promise.

* * *

Shannon hated the Doll House. True to it's name, it was place keeping beautiful women as dolls, putting them on display and parading them around like Barbies. It was a casino like place. The part that sickened Shannon most, however, was the literal design of a doll house. The Doll House was a little girl's dream morphed into a nightmarish. Every crime you could name was committed there. The second night of her captivity, Shannon had snuck into a back room, only to find a body. In the middle of the main room was a larger version of a bird cage that hung from the ceiling. Shannon and Nadia were padlocked inside, nearly naked, for everyone to observe. Mikhail would periodically let them out to shower and relieve themselves the lock them back in. Allowing them to stay in the bird cage rather than roam was an act of kindness on Mikhail's part.

"It could be worse," Nadia sighed, lying back on the bed they shared in the birdcage. Shannon slowly rocked back and forth on the perch like swing hanging from the top of the cage.

"Much worse," Nadia agreed.

"I want to see Patrick," Shannon said, absentmindedly rubbing the forming bruise on her cheek. She had gotten into an argument with Mikhail, and he shut her up quickly.

"I know. Mikhail will lighten up. He's really not as bad Nikolai, he's just...vengeful at the moment."

"Your whole family is."

"Do you blame us?" Nadia snapped. Shannon's eyes widened in shock. Nadia had never spoken to her like that before. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand." At that instant, Mikhail sat down on the couch outside to the right of the cage. It was on the second floor, causing him to be level with Shannon.

"Well, well. How are my birdies this evening?" he called, reclining back. "I've grown weary. Sing for me."

"I don't sing," Shannon said back.

"All birds sing."

"I'm not a bird." Mikhail then leaned forward, his face hardened.

"You are whatever I want you to be. Maybe I'll come in that cage of yours and make you sing. Or better yet, there are many other more interesting things you can do with that pretty little mouth." Shannon made a sound of disgust, causing Mikhail to laugh. "Of course, it wouldn't be very comfortable with my little cousin watching. Maybe I'll take the pretty bird to another spot for a while until she can behave. I could always put you with the others, and treat you like the whore you are. I would, but Nikolai would haunt me forever for such treatment to his...beloved, and his dear sister, the Traitor."

"Mikhail, you don't have to keep us here," Nadia said getting up, and walking up to the bars of the cage. "Please."

"Of course I do. Why should I let you two roam free and happy when my best friend lies trapped in a coffin thanks to you?" he growled.

"Because you're not a monster. And neither of us pulled the triggers."

"You might as well have!" With that, Mikhail stomped away, leaving them alone once more. Nadia plopped down on the bed tiredly.

"This is awful," she groaned, putting her head in her hands. Shannon, however, was distracted. On the opposite side, someone had left a cell phone on one of the chairs. She looked around for Mikhail, making sure they weren't being watched.

"Nadia...Nadia," she called as quietly as possibly. "Look!" She motioned to where the phone was and immediately, it caught Nadia's attention. She scanned the room like Shannon had.

"Be the lookout," Nadia whispered. Shannon nodded, going into full alert. Nadia crept to the side of the cage, and slowly stretched her hand out as far as it would go. After agonizing moments of struggling, she reached it. Then she crept back onto the bed, and laid on her side, the phone next to her ear, hidden by her hair. Shannon jumped down, and sat next to her. Without a second thought, Nadia dialed the number that Connor had given her.

"Hello?" Romeo's uncle answered.

"Look I don't have much time," Nadia began. It appeared as if she was quietly talking to Shannon. "Connor told me to call this number if anything happened. Murphy's girlfriend and I are being held in this place called the Doll House. The Russians have Murphy's son. We need some serious help."

"The boys are in jail. They won't let me see them yet, but I'll find some way to get the word to them. Is there any way you can escape?"

"At the moment, on our own, no."

"I was contacted by a man named Smecker a few days ago. He's working on a plan to get the guys out. Maybe he can help you." Nadia looked up to Shannon.

"Do you know someone named Smecker?" she whispered.

"Yeah. He died a while ago," Shannon replied, confused.

"This guy says Smecker contacted him with a plan to get Connor and Murphy out."

"Son of a bitch...he's alive," Shannon said quietly. Her whole body filled with hope. Smecker had worked miracles before, surely he could do it again.

"I have to go now. I don't know how long I'll have this phone. If I can, I'll call in a few days," Nadia said to Romeo's uncle.

"Please do. I'll talk to Smecker." Quickly she shut off the phone and hid it between the matresses. Tears of joy prickled at her eyes. This was the first ounce of optimism they had in a while.

* * *

I hope this quenches your thirst for a few days. (:


	20. Savior

Sorry for the long wait. I know, I've been absolutely terrible. It won't happen again. I think I might finish this story up and move on to a new one in a chapter or two. Start fresh, yah know? I meant to write more, but I suffered a bit of a break down. Long story short: I'm okay now. Anywho, onto the story.

* * *

Most of Shannon's hope was crushed when Mikhail discovered the phone. Before he could do anything with it, she took the sim card out and crushed it quickly. This angered Mikhail even more. He then grabbed Shannon by the hair and tugged her to his office. Halfway there, he got fed up of her resisting, so he threw her carelessly over his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way, seemingly ignoring her kicks and screams, as well as Nadia's fading pleas.

Mikhail pushed Shannon into a small, thin cage against the wall. She only had room to stand and breathe. After a few hours, it became torture.

"Tell me, who did you call?" he questioned from his desk, keeping his face in a serious, menacing expression. "It wasn't the police because a SWAT team has yet to arrive. I'm curious now."

Shannon remained silent.

"You know, it's going to be much worse if I have to find out for myself. I hate to use the child as a threat, but you, my dear, leave me with few choices."

"This has nothing to do with Patrick," Shannon growled.

"True, but I know a little secret. A secret that threatens the life of your precious brat. You wouldn't want me to tell this secret, would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. I know very well that child does not belong to Nikolai. As do you."

"That's a lie." Shannon resisted the urge to cringe at her words.

"Nikolai never told you, did he? He didn't tell the rest of his family either. But he told me. Do you know what he told me Shannon?"

"Obviously fucking not," she snapped out of annoyance, already past being sick of his games.

"Nikolai couldn't have children. If not, I'm sure you would have quite a few little ones running around, but you don't. So spare me the denial."

"What does it matter?"

"It means that if you don't be a good little girl, I might have to tell my aunt and uncle who's child they're caring for. My aunt may have a soft spot, but my uncle won't hesitate to kill your runt."

"Leave Patrick out of this!"

"I think you understand me now. Who did you call?" Shannon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the office door opened. She gave a little sigh of relief.

"WHAT?" Mikhail barked at one of his cronies.

"The client is here. The one interested in the birds," the nameless man answered quickly. Shannon tried to hide her excitement as the one and only Paul Smecker entered the room, and took a seat in front of Mikhail's desk.

"I see someone's been a naughty little bird," he teased. Shannon glared.

"I don't believe we've met Mr. _Smith,_" Mikhail said.

"We haven't, but it seems a client of mine has taken an interest in the two beauties that you keep caged. He wonders if there's a price," Smecker explained.

"They aren't for sale. They have...what's that term?...sentimental value."

"Ah, so they're a little more expensive. Name your price."

"Not. For. Sale." At that moment, Mikhail's cell phone rang. He quickly silenced it, only to have it ring again. Aggravated, he silenced it once more, and as expected, it rang. This time, Mikhail pressed talk, but just as he placed the phone to his ear, Smecker shot the man who had escorted him in and pointed his gun at Mikhail. Shannon could her screaming coming from the phone but couldn't make out the words. Mikhail wasn't listening but instead focused on the gun.

"I'm going to call you back," he said calmly, turning off the phone and placing it in front of him. "So, your savior arrives at last."

* * *

I know it's not a lot. More soon I swear.


	21. The EndI think

Okay, I know it's been forever. Shame, shame on me. I think this is going to be the end for this one, unless there is a massive want for more. I might start a few new things instead.

But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"If you kill me, the boy dies," Mikhail said, turning to glance at Shannon. "Who's life do you value more?"

"Smecker...," Shannon began.

"That phone call. From your aunt, right? I guarantee your uncle's brains are all over the wall right about now. Patrick gone," Smecker smirked. Mikhail calm expression faltered, now replaced with fear. Shannon watched as Mikhail's hand slipped under the desk, reaching for his gun.

"SHOOT HIM!" Shannon screamed. She closed her eyes as she heard the familiar pop. Mikhail was dead. "The key is in his pocket." Smecker wasted no time getting Shannon out of her cage, and then releasing Nadia. Quickly they made it into Smecker's car, on the road to their escape.

"Where's Patrick?" Shannon questioned. "Who has my son?"

"He's safe," Smecker explained, "with Eunice. Right now, he's waiting for you two on a boat that will take you somewhere safe until the boys are out."

"I can't go," Nadia said, her expression grim. "I can't leave my mother alone like this."

"But Nadia-"

"No! I'm done with this. _All _of this. Stop the car." Smecker obliged and stopped the vehicle. Without a word, Nadia got out and began walking in the opposite direction. Smecker hesitantly drove away. He slipped his coat back to Shannon, realizing her current attire wasn't exactly appropriate. All Shannon could think of was seeing Patrick again.

"How do you plan on getting Murphy and Connor out?" she asked, tiredly.

"Rest now, Shannon. I'll explain it all later," Smecker smiled reassuringly.

"But they are going to get out...right?"

"Shannon, they're going to be just fine."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

Lame ending I know, but yeah. Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I don't really know how to continue after this point yet.


	22. Then Again, Maybe Not?

Hello, everone. I have an announcment. I have another part of the story to add to The Truth About Heaven, but only if there's a demand for it. If you're interested, say so in a review or message. Let me know if you would like the next part to this story. If not, I won't publish it, but if so, it'll be up in probably the next two or three days, depending on you guys. Sincerely, your lovely author.


	23. Teaser!

Here's a preview for you guys since it's been so long...ENJOY (:

Let me know what you think.

* * *

_It took Smecker, Bloom, Dolly, and Duffy less than a month to get the boys out of the Hoag and out of the country, and to the monastery. After a year or so, the media found another story. One that immediately had Smecker and the twins planning a return to once again, rid Boston of it's finest criminals. However, this time they had a new leader. A leader with a grudge._

_A package had made it's way to the monastery. It was addressed to Shannon. She laid it on the kitchen table, and began to open it._

_"What is it, Ma?" Patrick questioned, coming out from his hiding place behind the counter._

_"I don't know, Pat. Get me a knife, will ye?" Shannon replied, struggling with the tape. Patrick hurried and got her what she asked. As she cut the tape, a red liquid started appearing on the knife._

_"Ma..."_

_"Go get Connor and Murphy...Now, Patrick!" Shannon shouted. He quickly ran from the room. Shannon opened the box. The whole inside was a rusty color red. On top sat an envelope with her name on it. Shannon picked up the envelope revealing the rest of the contents. At first she didn't know what to make of it. It was a paper...a newspaper covered in what she knew was blood. Upon closer inspection, she read the main article. McGintys had been burned to the ground. Doc inside. It was the first of a string of murders. Dolly...Duffy...The only piece of evidence left at each crime scene was 'SHANNON' written in the victims blood..._


End file.
